


🌹 Transparent Rose 🌹

by Loover



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Cosmo never died, AU where chris never left, Amy Rose has anger issues, Amy grows the fuck up, Chris is here but he's cool, Espio is bad at feelings, F/M, M/M, crack fic written seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loover/pseuds/Loover
Summary: Amy realizes that she and Sonic aren't meant to be. On an emotional journey to find herself and find new love, Amy starts dating an unlikely person.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Espio the Chameleon, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Coming to Terms

"Thank you so much for watching Cream today, Amy! I'm not ruining any of your plans, am I?" Said Vanilla as she prepared to head out on a date with Vector. 

Amy shook her head. "Not at all Ms.Vanilla! I'm always happy to hang out with Cream! Besides, Sonic stood me up...again. So it all works out now I guess..." Amy's voice was doing a decent job of faking it, but her facial expression gave away her true feelings. She was clearly upset. 

"Darling, do you ever think that maybe you should...let Sonic go?" Vanilla asked. 

"What do you mean!? I love Sonic! There's no way I could just give up after how hard I've been trying!" 

"Amy, I'm just saying that, maybe there's a reason Sonic keeps avoiding you like this. I know you love him, and he cares about you a whole lot but, he just simply doesn't love you back in the same way. And he probably never will." 

"But! I love him!" 

"I know you do. And if you love him as much as you say you do, then you want him to be happy, right?" 

Amy nodded. 

"Then let him go. And it's not really giving up. You're just giving him what he wanted all along." 

Amy sat on the couch and stared at her feet.

Suddenly Cream and Cheese came in from her bedroom holding a board game. 

"Look Amy! I found CandyLand! Huh? Mommy? You haven't left yet?" 

"I was just talking to Amy before I go. Bye sweetie, be good for Amy. And Amy, Please think about what I said." Vanilla then left shutting the door behind her. 

"What were you and mommy talking about?" Cream asked. 

"Oh nothing. Let's play CandyLand!" 

::::::::::

It's been about 2 weeks and Amy hasn't come out of her house at all. It didn't go unnoticed. Amy was usually out and about chasing Sonic around bright and early. But not lately. It was very unlike her and it worried her friends, even Sonic. 

Tails and Cream asked Sonic to got talk to Amy. 

"Honestly, I don't think I should." Sonic said.

"Sonic, now is not the time to act selfish. Something is really bothering Amy right now. You know she always cheers up when she sees you." 

"Hold it Tails! Normally I would go see her, I've done it before haven't I? But this time, I really have a feeling that I'm not the right person to get Amy out of her funk." 

Sonic had a point. He always went to go make Amy feel better when she was down with little to no arguments. So if he was saying he had a feeling this time, maybe he was right. 

"Well then what should we do? We can't just leave her like that, right?" Tails asked.

"I know! Amy comes over to have tea with my mom all the time and she always talks about her troubles. Maybe my mom can help!" Cream said cheerfully. 

"That's a great idea Cream!" Sonic encouraged as he pat Cream on the head. 

It was around mid-afternoon when Amy heard a gentle knock on her door. 

"Its open..." She called out quietly. 

The door creaked open and in walked Vanilla. She had a basket with her that she set on the table before walking over to Amy who was lying on the couch in a robe, surrounded by empty potato chip bags and crumpled up used tissue.

"Oh Amy dearie. What's the matter? Is this really because if what I said? I didn't think it would make you this upset. I'm sorry." 

"No, Ms. Vanilla, I'm not upset with you. If anything I'm thankful to you. What you said really got me thinking about a lot of stuff I never considered..." 

Vanilla smiled. "Okay, well I brought over some muffins, how about I make us some tea and we can talk about what's been on your mind." 

Amy forced a small smile and thanked Vanilla for being so kind. 

The muffins were her favorite flavor, strawberry. And the tea was a sweet peachy flavor. Cream's mom was always great at baking and making tea. Amy felt a little better already.

"So, you say you've been thinking about what I said?" 

"Yeah. Looking back, I guess I can see how I may have been shoving my feelings in Sonic's face without really taking into consideration how he feels. And now that I'm thinking about Sonic, I've never seen him look at me or anyone the way I look at him. Maybe he isn't interested in romance at all..." 

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. Sonic is a very freedom oriented hero and is always busy protected the world." 

"I've loved him for so long...I think I forget who I used to be before becoming infatuated with him. Like, who the heck am I if I'm not Sonic's girlfriend? Just...Amy Rose?" 

"What's wrong with being Amy Rose?" 

"Nothing I guess. It's just, I don't remember who Amy Rose is anymore.." 

"Well I think Amy Rose is a lovely, strong young lady who doesn't need a Sonic to feel whole. But you are also a person with a lot of love to give. So finding someone new to love couldn't hurt." 

"Who else could I possibly have a chance with?" Amy asked as she slouched further into the couch. 

"I have someone in mind." Vanilla said.

"Who!?" Amy exclaimed. 

"Why don't you take a few more days to keep thinking and pull yourself together and I'll introduce you to them later. How does that sound?"

Although Amy was interested, she had to admit she was still emotionally exhausted and was in no condition to be getting back into the dating game. So she agreed. 

Vanilla said goodbye, leaving the rest of the strawberry muffins for Amy to finish off. Girls need their comfort food after all.


	2. Espio

As Amy sat alone at a picnic table in the park, she had no idea who Vanilla wanted to set her up with. 

There weren't many people like Sonic. In fact, there was nobody like Sonic, he was one of a kind. 

Amy doubted whoever Vanilla found would even keep her attention for very long. 

Is it even possible for her to love again after chasing Sonic for so long? 

Amy didn't know. She was beginning to get very nervous. Maybe she should go? Yeah, why waste this stranger's time, right?? 

"Amy Rose?" 

Amy heard a deep voice say her name right before she could get up and leave. She turned around and saw Espio of all people.

"When Vector said he had someone in mind for me, I didn't think he meant you." Espio said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Amy said, getting very defensive, very quickly.

"I didn't mean anything by it at all!! It's just unlikely. You have to agree a little bit. Surely you didn't expect to see me either." 

Amy sighed. "You're right." Espio wasn't even the last person on her mind. He wasn't on it at all. Is Vanilla serious?! 

"Pardon me if I'm overstepping a boundary by asking, Amy, but aren't you in love with Sonic? Why are you looking for a date with anyone else?" 

"That's none of your beeswax, mister!" Amy exclaimed. No way was she telling Espio all of her romance bagage. 

"Understandable. Well, as awkward as this may be, I am still up for having a nice day with you, be it platonic or with romantic intent." 

Amy was a bit surprised. Espio is pretty nice but they have never hung out before. This is weird. Amy didn't know Espio at all. From what little she could gather, she just took Espio for a slightly less emo version of Shadow. But she knows Shadow's too much of a loner to hang out with anyone. Especially someone as cheerful and talkitve as herself. 

Maybe there was more to Espio than she assumed. Maybe spending her day getting to know him will take her mind off things. 

"Alright fine, we can hang out. As acquaintances and nothing more! Got it?" 

"Certainly. So, what would you like to do?" 

Before Amy could answer, her stomach growled. "Uh...brunch?" 

Espio chuckled. "Ah yes, I myself skipped breakfast this morning. If you don't have any place in mind, I know a lovely eating establishment we could go to." He said with a kind and handsome grin. 

Amy nodded. 

***

The place they went to was a cozy little cafe called the Tasty Treat, tucked away somewhere in the city. Amy never noticed it before. She usually liked eating at the more well known places like the Mall's food court or the town plaza. 

The quiet of this place was nice though. A nice contrast to the noise of the town. 

The food was excellent too. 

When the waiter came to give them their bill, Amy was a bit surprised Espio paid for the whole thing. She was usually the one paying for everything on a date with Sonic. Granted, most of her dates with Sonic were against his will, but still. 

After eating they took a stroll through the plaza, Amy was surprised again by Espio when he was the one to bring up shopping. Amy adored shopping but Sonic always complained. Saying that shopping was a boring, slow process. 

Not to mention, Sonic never actually needed to go shopping. Everything Sonic owned was either a gift from his friends or fans, or something he just randomly found. Heck, the one thing he could go shopping for is new shoes, but ever since Chris showed up and started making cool new sneakers for him, he doesn't need those either!! 

Yet another surprise from Espio was that not only did he mind waiting for Amy to pick out stuff, but he actually helped. Espio doesnt wear much clothing himself outside of his own shoes and gloves (typical of most mobian men) but he did have an eye for fashion regardless. She actually liked the new clothes Espio helped pick and got out the store a lot quicker.

When it was Espio's turn, he chose to go into a comic book shop of some kind. It was full of merchandise and figures from different TV shows Amy never bothered to get into. What was it called again? 

"Anime." Espio said. "I can't believe you haven't gotten to at least one." 

"What can I say?" Amy shrugged. "Chasing Sonic is a full time occupation. I've never really had time to get into any shows at all." 

"Oh, well I guess you wouldn't really enjoy being in here. Perhaps I should just come back by myself some other time?" 

"Oh, no!" Amy exclaimed. Espio has been wonderful all afternoon. She couldn't let him leave this place if it made him happy. "Espio, go ahead. I may not know much about this stuff so I can't help you pick stuff out like you did for me. But I don't mind staying at all." 

"Oh..okay. Thank you very much, Amy." Espio grinned a bigger grin than usual before he went off looking at different things. 

Amy didn't actually know any of the shows or characters but Espio still asked her to make choices for him when he couldn't decide on something. Amy just chose shows with the best looking logos.

Amy was confused when he bought a few t-shirts, since most male mobians don't wear much clothing. But Espio said he liked wearing t-shirts to conventions. 

At the end of their day, Espio walked Amy home. Just as Amy was about to go inside, Espio stopped her. He reached in one of his shopping bags and pulled a out a book, handing to her. 

"I know you said you don't usually have time to do stuff since you're always busy with Sonic, but you still seemed to like some of the stuff in shop, so while you weren't looking, I picked out this manga for you. I know how much you like romance so this one is a slice of life romanic comedy I thought you'd enjoy." 

"Wow...thanks, Espio." Amy said in disbelief. 

"No problem! I just hope you like it. Well I better get home. Charmy and Vector will starve if I'm not back in time to make dinner."

Espio left and Amy shut the door. She put her bags down and stared at the book in her hands. Sonic has never gotten her a gift before. He's only ever gotten her flowers and even then her only gave her flowers when she was upset. It always worked but that's besides the point. 

The point being that, Espio today, was everything Amy has ever wanted Sonic to be. Gentlemanly, considerate, patient, ect.

Sonic was a wonderful hero with a heart made of pure gold, but he wasn't good boyfriend material at all.

Amy stood in her living room for a few more seconds before opening her new manga to page one.


	3. Amy

Espio was in the kitchen making breakfast for Vector and Charmy, but he himself wasn't eating. He and Amy were going out to breakfast this morning. But Espio knows his team mates would burn down the house trying to fry an egg or something. 

Espio served them their plates and made a B-line for the door. 

"Where are you going? More of that early morning medication stuff?" Charmy asked sleepily.

"It's Meditation, with a 'T'. And no, I actually woke up earlier just so I could have time to do it, make you guys breakfast, and meet Amy in time."

"I still can't believe you two hit it off. How long has it been?" Vector asked as he ate all his food in one bite.

"Two and a half months. And why are you so surprised Vector, you're the one who set me up on a blind date with her in the first place." 

"Yeah but it was all Vanilla's idea. I had no clue she was setting you up with Amy. Honestly if I had known that's what she was planning, I would have probably tried to convince her to pick someone else." Vector admitted. "But I'm glad she was right." 

"As am I. Before Amy I wasn't even thinking about pursuing a relationship. I only went because you demanded me to. But this is the happiest I'v been in a while."

And with that, Espio left. As he walked to the plaza, he couldn't help but reminisce over the past two and a half months. 

::::::::

Upon hearing the news of THE Amy Rose, ACTUALLY dating someone else and not chasing after the planet's hero, the town tended to give Espio worried looks. Espio would walk through town and hear hushed gossip about how Amy's hot-headed temper and overbearing nature could become a problem. After all, they saw how unhappy Sonic always seemed and his relationship with her wasn't even official.

But Espio didn't worry too much about what others said. All that mattered was that he and Amy were happy. Besides, one could say he had tamed the beast.

Over the course of their relationship, Espio definitely acknowledged Amy had...issues. But rather than dwell on it, he decided to help her with it. 

It was clear to him that Amy has never had anyone coach her emotionally or socially. After spending some time with her, Espio discovered that a lot of the time, after one of her outbursts, Amy often felt embarrassed. She would also catch herself when she was talking too much or saying something inconsiderate and feel bad later on. 

Amy's behavior was actually familiar to him and he knew how to deal with her. She occasionally lost her temper like Vector and had no verbal filter, much like Charmy. So Espio started dealing with her in same ways he dealt with his team. It worked wonders. He gave Amy little signals when he noticed she was about to take a conversation too far and brought her back to reality whenever she lost her temper over something. 

But, there was something else with Amy that he had to deal with on his own, something that he didn't have to help Vector and Charmy with since they didn't have the problem. 

Amy has low self esteem and insecurity issues. 

Its something Espio didn't expect from the pink hedgehog. She seemed to carry herself quite well. She was strong and beautiful. Espio didn't think she had anything to be insecure about.

But Amy is a much deeper person than he realized.  
No one really knew, but Amy had a rough childhood. She was raised in an orphanage and was picked on all the time.

One day the other children made her so upset th she decided to run away from the orphanage. That's when she saw a blue streak speed by. 

Amy already knew it was Sonic! He wasn't that popular yet back then, but all the kids at the orphanage talked about him.

Amy honestly thought he was too good of a person to be real. And super speed? Come on!

But after seeing him, Amy followed him. Maybe he would be nice to her! Heroes have to be nice to people, right?! All the kids always told Amy she would never get boyfriend and how'll she'll never get married and end up alone forever because she was so sickeningly pink and ugly.

She'll show them! She'll marry the best hedgehog on the whole planet! And Sonic will like her because he's a hero and heroes aren't big mean idiots!

Finally she caught up to him but Metal Sonic kidnapped her. She tried to escape but wasn't strong enough. Luckily, Sonic rescued her that day.

Sonic didn't even know her but he still rescued her. 

From that day forward, Amy decided that she was really in love with Sonic! And she would follow Sonic all around the world and try to win his heart!

Somewhere along the way however, her innocent infatuation turned into a downright obsession. 

Sonic made Amy feel complete, like she had a purpose! He was the first person to make her feel happy, and now she thought he was the ONLY one who could make her happy. 

So everytime Sonic rejected her advances, ditched her, and ran away, all Amy was reminded of was those awful kids back at the orphanage and how...maybe they were right, maybe she was ugly, maybe she was too pink, maybe she will be alone forever!

The only thing Amy could do to stop thinking about it was, well, continue chasing Sonic and do anything she could to get him to officially date her. 

She was a stubborn soul, chasing Sonic for so long she became one of the few people who could keep up with him on foot. 

But her efforts were in vain. And after all these years she's finally come to her senses. 

When Espio first started dating Amy, she admitted to him that she has no idea what kind of person she is outside of "sonic's fangirl." 

But after all this time, Espio can tell Amy is the sweetest girl he has ever known. 

She may ignore others in favor of Sonic, but ever since Sonic got out of the picture, Amy is a fantastic listener. Literally NOBODY listen's to Espio when he wants to tell a tale about his ninja clan or just have a normal conversation. But Amy practically listened to his whole childhood. 

She's also very supportive. Always coming to places that Espio enjoyed but no one else was ever interested in.

And she was so much nicer than people thought she was. And doesn't know why the kids at the orphanage bullied her for being pink because Espio personally loved her sakura colored fur.

Amy was an amazing person.

"Hi Espio! Ready for breakfast!" Amy said, walking up to him in the plaza. 

Espio smiled. "Certainly Amy."


	4. The News Come Out! Does Sonic The Hedgehog Is Bi!?

Another month has gone by, and while the town was still in a bit of disbelief, everyone noticed that Amy had completely moved on from Sonic. 

Not to mention, Espio had clearly made her a better person over time. 

She got angry a lot less, didn't drop what she was doing and go chasing Sonic when he sped through town, and she actually seemed happier.

Lately, Amy had been feeling better about herself. She came to the personal conclusion that Sonic just wasn't interested in dating. 

Vanilla must have been right. Amy never saw Sonic with anyone after she had been leaving him alone. 

It was kind of reassuring if she was being honest with herself. 

Everytime Sonic ran away from her, Amy thought it was because she was physically unappealing or something. A part of her wanted to go talk to Sonic and ask him out with her new, less aggressive attitude. But she was with Espio now and couldn't be happier! 

Sonic wasn't interested in romance and he definitely wasn't the romantic gentleman type like Espio was. It would be pointless to even try. 

Amy decided to take a shortcut through the forest to get home. 

She enjoyed looking up in the tree tops at all the cute flickies and chao. 

But there was something up in the trees today that shook Amy to her core. 

"SONIC!?" Amy screamed in shock. 

Sonic got startled and stopped kissing Shadow to rapidly look around for the source of the scream. Finally, he looked down. 

"Amy??" He questioned. A smile grew on his face. He hopped down the tree, landing in front of her. "Wow! It's been a while Amy! How ya been!" 

Sonic's smile was innocent and he seemed genuinely happy to see her. Which was an unusual reaction on its own, but not NEARLY as usually as him acting like he wasn't just kissing Shadow The Hedgehog. 

"Amy?" Sonic waved a hand in front of Amy's face, which was frozen in it's shocked expression. 

"Gee, I knew Espio has had all of your attention lately, but I didn't think you'd stop talking to me all together." 

Amy shook her head to reset her facial muscles. 

"S-sonic!! You??? Shadow??? KISS????" She stuttered out the words. 

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh yes, I kiss Shadow." He said, mimicking her. "Are you okay Amy? You seem stressed." He asked worriedly. 

"Stressed!?" Amy exclaimed. "Sonic I just saw you kissing Shadow! Stressed doesn't even begin to describe-" 

"But we kiss all the time." Sonic said. 

"....What?" 

"Amy, Shadow and I have been dating for years, why are you acting so funny about it? And you're dating Espio right now, why do you even care?" 

"Dating for years!? Sonic I've been chasing you my whole life and you've always been single!" 

"What? No I haven't!" 

"What are you talking about!?" 

"What are YOU talking about!? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you never noticed any of my girlfriends or boyfriends over all these years!?" 

Amy was silent. 

"Amy are you serious!? I was was married to Sally! I was King of the Acorn Kingdom for several years!" 

Amy was still silent. 

"So you mean to tell me, that all my relationships ended because of you, but you were so blinded by your crush for me that it didn't even register to you that I was dating anyone the whole time??" 

"You've....never been single?" Amy asked. 

Sonic angrily rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous! I'm outta here!" 

Sonic spin-dashed back up the tree and he and Shadow left. 

Amy walked home quietly, face frozen in shock as she processed the new information. 

She went in her house, shut the door behind her, fell to her knees and began sobbing.


End file.
